


Vote Now!

by Purple_Girl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Comforts Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Internet, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, One Shot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Girl/pseuds/Purple_Girl
Summary: Hannibal discovers a poll on the Tattlecrime website asking readers to vote on who is hotter; him or Will. The results are tipping heavily in Hannibal's favour, and poor Will is a bit put out about that. How ever can Hannibal distract his sweetheart and make him feel better? ;-)





	Vote Now!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for fun after a poll was created in the Hannigram group I'm a member of on Facebook, asking us to vote on who we like best, Mads Mikkelsen or Hugh Dancy (or a character they've played.) Although much of the love in the group tends to gravitate towards Hugh, Mads got double the number of votes (including my vote!) I thought it'd be a laugh to write a fic based around it, a few folk agreed, so here it is.
> 
> ************************************************************************

Taking a slow sip of his freshly-made breakfast latte, Hannibal scoured the page of Tattlecrime.com he was currently reading on his tablet, as he often did in the morning. Despite the usual vulgarity of her story angles and tendency to forego accuracy in favour of sensationalism, Freddie Lounds’ site nevertheless remained a fair gauge of public interest in certain stories. 

Four months had passed since he and Will had taken down Francis Dolarhyde together after Hannibal’s escape from custody, and although his face lamentably remained on the FBI’s most wanted page, mentions of him in general news had finally begun to decline. 

He spotted a reference to himself at the very bottom of the page he was on, though it didn’t appear to be a story, and this one included Will’s name, which was an irregularity; he set his cup down and tapped the screen to access the article. He frowned with slight bewilderment as the page loaded, and his incarceration mugshot popped up alongside one of Freddie’s snapshots of Will’s grave face, from those she took secretly the first time Will had come to speak to him in the Baltimore institution, for advice when the Dragon’s becoming was still in the early stages.

The bold-text title flashed up just as the photos finished appearing; **‘Hannibal Lecter V Will Graham: Who is Hottest? Vote now!’**

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he scrolled a little further down, revealing a check-box beneath each of the pictures, with a small caption encouraging readers to select which of the two men they thought was most attractive. The current results were displayed as a bar graph directly below the caption. 

“Morning,” Will yawned suddenly from inside the kitchen doorway. His dark brown curled hair was messier than usual having just woken up, and he was barefoot, wearing only his long plaid-patterned pyjama bottoms.

“Good morning,” Hannibal greeted him, setting the tablet down on the table and getting up from his chair, the silk of his dressing gown whispering as he moved. He gestured to the counter, “I made honey muesli with fresh raspberries and chopped hazelnuts. There is milk and Greek yoghurt in the refrigerator.”

“Sounds great,” Will said sleepily, rubbing his closed eyes roughly with his thumb and forefinger. He made his way over to Hannibal and wrapped his arms around his waist, yawning again as he leaned into a silken shoulder, rubbing his cheek affectionately against it. 

Hannibal reached a hand up and around to rest on Will’s back, while his other hand ran gently through the dark curls of Will’s hair, musing to himself over how darling his young companion was when he was dishevelled with sleep.

Will lifted his head slowly and kissed Hannibal’s waiting lips, finally opening his tired eyes and smiling.

“How long have you been up?”

“An hour or so. Did you sleep well?” Hannibal asked him.

“I did,” Will replied, “no dreams. I actually feel rested, for once.”

“I’m glad,” Hannibal said, pecking Will’s cheek before sitting back down at the kitchen table, picking up his tablet.

Will inadvertently glanced down at the screen as he was about to go to the fridge, pausing when he caught sight of the photos of Hannibal and himself. He stepped up behind the chair, resting his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, to see the article better.

Hannibal looked up at him bemusedly, “a whole new absurdity has featured on Tattlecrime today.”

“They’re asking people which of us is more attractive? That’s what they choose to ask about a wanted fugitive and his missing-presumed-dead hostage?” Will laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “So, what are the results? Or have they not been posted yet?”

“The poll is ongoing, but the live results are shown here,” Hannibal replied. “It seems I am in the lead, with 122 votes to 53.”

Will stopped laughing. He leaned down, his face hovering beside Hannibal’s, for a closer look; his brow furrowed at the inequality of the little blue bars. He cleared his throat and stood up abruptly, stepping backwards until he was leaning against the breakfast counter, his arms folded across his bare chest.

Hannibal’s gaze followed him.

“Are you alright, Will?”

“Yep,” Will replied, a little too quickly. 

Hannibal put the tablet down once again, pushing his chair back to stand. He stood in front of Will, watching his downcast expression, and lightly ran his hands down Will’s arms.

“Come now, you’re not upset over a silly game on Tattlecrime of all places, are you?” Hannibal asked gently.

Will shook his head, but his mouth had formed into a displeased pout.

“I’m not exactly upset. I mean, they’re right, the voters, you’re obviously more handsome than I am,” Will conceded, lifting one arm to rest a hand on Hannibal’s face, his thumb stroking the doctor’s smooth cheek. “I just thought the results might be a bit… closer, I guess. I have less than half the number of votes you do.”

Hannibal squeezed Will’s upper arms slightly, and tilted his head to regard the younger man.

“Nonsense. You are both extremely handsome and very beautiful, Will. Your appearance is in no way inferior to my own. You mustn’t let a group of strangers make you feel this way.”

Will shrugged, his lips still pursed, but with the slight hint of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, maybe I’m handsome enough, but I’m not, you know… _sexy_ like you are. You have this, umm… _primal_ thing going on,” he said, moving his hand to trace one finger along Hannibal’s delicately defined cheekbone. “People are drawn to faces like yours. You look like you might pounce at any time; calculating the best time to move in and devour.”

Hannibal chuckled at Will’s words, and gazed at his lover’s face with an open devotion that made Will’s cheeks begin to grow warm. “I’m drawn to your wonderful face. I could sketch this face, those eyes, for hours, Will. I could kiss these lips for eternity, and never doubt my great fortune that I have your assent to do so,” Hannibal continued, bringing his face forward to brush his lips against Will’s. His hands then left Will’s arms and alighted on his chest, and Hannibal grazed his fingertips slowly down over Will’s stomach.

Will drew in a soft breath at the sensation, and he felt Hannibal’s tongue very lightly creep into his mouth, tickling gently against his own. The sensual kiss lasted several moments, while Hannibal lowered his fingers further to slip into the waistband of Will’s pyjama trousers, running them along the skin of his abdomen. Will shivered under the touch.

“I could make love to this exquisite body for as long as you could take it,” Hannibal whispered into his mouth, and Will breathed the words in sharply. He murmured Hannibal’s name, and pressed harder into the kiss.

Will’s hands found the tie on Hannibal’s dressing gown, and undid the loose knot until the garment fell open. Hannibal was naked underneath it, and Will began to let his hands rove over the other man’s warm body; his greying-haired chest; the points of his nipples, hardened by arousal; down over his big, powerful thighs, and around to the firmly full flesh of his ass. 

Hannibal sighed softly at the pleasure of Will’s hands making contact all over him, and gave a little groan when Will gently tweaked one of his nipples sharply between his fingertips. He tilted his head back a little to allow Will the access to his throat that his lips had started seeking, relishing each faint sting from the little bites Will gave after each kiss to his neck. 

Entwining his fingers in the hair at the back of Will’s head, Hannibal suddenly gripped him and pulled him back, hard enough to make Will to gasp and look up at him. His eyes were dark and hungry as he drank in the beauty of Will’s lustful expression and the alluring glisten of his saliva-moistened bottom lip. Will didn’t resist, his slight grimace against the pull of his hair one of pleasure as well as pain.

Hannibal released Will’s waistband and took hold of his right hand instead, pulling it towards his crotch and closing the fingers firmly around his cock, making him feel how hard it was. Will closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, focusing on the feeling of the thick, weighty length of Hannibal’s aroused dick, and eagerly tightening his grip on it.

“Feel that and tell me again that you aren’t sexy, Will,” Hannibal purred against Will’s ear.

Will opened his eyes and smiled coyly at the licentious smirk on Hannibal’s face. He began to jerk Hannibal off slowly, his grip hard, but the motion teasingly gradual. After a couple of minutes, he lowered his fingers past the base of Hannibal’s dick and lightly dragged his nails up over his balls, making him suck in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring. Will repeated the gesture a little harder, and Hannibal gritted his teeth in a soft snarl, but made no attempt to stop him, his cock still standing rock-hard and trembling to be touched.

Will leaned his face in close to Hannibal’s, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, and gave it a sharp little bite, at the same time as he drew his nails a final time up over the taut skin of his balls, and Hannibal hissed as he sucked in a breath through his teeth, followed immediately by a low moan of arousal. A thick drop of blood sprang to his lip, and Will rubbed his own bottom lip lightly against it, the small amount of bright red liquid smearing between them. Will pressed his bloodied mouth against Hannibal’s, and he heard him growl softly as they shared a coppery, red-tinted kiss.

Resuming his strokes of Hannibal’s stiff cock, faster this time, Will’s bloody tongue clashed against the older man’s with more ferocity, the fingertips of his other hand digging hard into the flesh of Hannibal’s ass. His own cock had been achingly hard from the moment he’d lain his hands on Hannibal’s body, and as his own desire for gratification began to rage amidst Hannibal’s mewling pleasure, he manoeuvred his legs so they were on either side of Hannibal’s left thigh, and began to grind against him.

He’d been momentarily lost to sensation, but as Hannibal felt Will’s hardened cock through his thin pyjamas pressing against his naked leg, his dark eyes concentrated on Will’s face; the younger man’s eyes were closed, the lids flickering, his beautiful mouth open slightly as his breaths came closer and closer together, his brows raised involuntarily as he revelled in how wonderful it felt. He was so perfect, so pure in his lust; he loved every moment, every sweet sensation, every sharp pain, he absorbed it all with a hunger that might have been frightening to someone else. It made Hannibal ache all the harder for him.

He placed his hands on the sides of Will’s face and kissed him deeply again, until his ragged breathing forced him to break it off and take in a gulp of air.

“Will…” he gasped, the single soft word conveying his urgency as well as if he had yelled and pleaded.

Will gripped as firmly as he could, jerking Hannibal’s swollen prick so quickly his forearm was agonised, while the rapid panting of his breath was making him feel dizzy; he felt a violent surge of desire course through him as he watched Hannibal’s enraptured face, his trembling lips, the flutter of his lashes; then, the loud cry of pleasure as he started to come. 

Hannibal forced himself to keep his eyes open and trained intently on Will’s, as his orgasm slammed into him with the force of a powerful electrical volt, nor did he suppress the lustful cries he made as his body shuddered under Will’s hand. He wanted him to see his desire, wanted him to see clearly what he could do to him; wanted him to know without a doubt that he could get Hannibal’s dick hard and make him come even harder, just as easily as he could give him a simple kiss.

Will stopped grinding into him and gently let go of Hannibal’s cock, which was still engorged, raising his hand up between them; it was thickly coated on the side with Hannibal’s creamy-white ejaculate. Maintaining their heated eye-contact, Will lapped at the fluid on his hand, making a faint appreciative noise as he drew his tongue back into his mouth to savour the bitter, delicious taste of Hannibal’s climax.

Hannibal’s already weakened breath hitched in his throat at the erotic display. Will’s eyes glittered playfully, and offered the hand to Hannibal with a salacious little smile. Hannibal couldn’t help but grin back at him, his filthy little minx, and tipped his head down to take a tongue-full of his own fluid. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he swirled it inside his mouth, as if tasting a fine vintage, and then opened his eyes as he swallowed it to wink at Will, who watched him with eyes dilated to darkness from need.

“Care to try mine, doctor?” Will murmured, taking hold of his pyjama bottoms by the waistband and tugging them down slightly until they dropped to the floor. His erect cock jutted between them, the tip grazing against Hannibal’s bare stomach, leaving a faint sheen of pre-cum on his tanned skin.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hannibal replied, his voice husky from desire and his own fierce climactic cries. His eyes moved up and down Will’s naked body, the tip of his tongue appearing between his teeth as he took in every detail of the moment, etching it into the walls of his memory palace, in one of the many rooms he kept specifically for moments such as these; he and Will together, bodies close, breaths rapid, enraptured with one another, aroused to desperation.

Hannibal dropped to his knees, his big, powerful hands taking firm hold of Will’s hips, before leaning forward to place a number of feather-light kisses against Will’s skin; his upper thighs, his abdomen, his dark pubic hair, everywhere except his cock. The sweet deprivation made Will groan softly.

Will touched the top of Hannibal’s head, causing him to look up, and Will took his alluringly curved bottom lip between his fingers where he’d bitten it earlier and pinched hard. Blood bloomed under his fingertips. He then moved his lightly bloodied fingers to the end of his cock, eased back his foreskin, and smeared the carmine liquid over his flushed, plummy tip. 

Hannibal’s eyes blazed brightly as he watched, his heart thundering within his chest. A breathy growl of arousal had escaped his lips before he could even register it. Keeping his eyes locked to Will’s, he licked his lips deliberately, and took the blood-stained end of Will’s member between his lips and into the waiting dip of his tongue. Will inhaled sharply at the hot sensation of Hannibal’s mouth, while Hannibal simultaneously murmured appreciatively at the taste in his mouth, the tang of his blood, and the combined salty-and-sweet flavour of Will’s leaking slit.

After a couple of minutes of swirling his tongue gracefully around Will’s cock-head, savouring the rich bouquet Will had presented him, Hannibal thrust his head forward to take the full length of Will’s dick in his mouth and throat. He relished the heavy feeling of that thick, smooth shaft filling the space in his mouth, slipping effortlessly down the back of his throat a little way as he angled his head to better accommodate it.

Will’s legs began to tremble violently, and he had to grasp the counter behind him with both hands to keep himself steady, willing his knees not to buckle. It drove him half-wild that Hannibal could swallow him so entirely, the wet, tight, deliciously enclosed feeling not unlike that of when he fucked him. He shivered from his core as Hannibal hummed softly, the vibration very soft but absolutely spectacular. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly, panting hard, Will saw flashes of stars and kaleidoscopic peaks of light behind his eyelids.

Hannibal moved his head back and forth quickly, alternating between gliding the flat of his tongue up the underside of Will’s dick, and flicking the tip of his tongue against the strained ridge of flesh beneath the rounded end, occasionally scraping his teeth gently as he went, giving his lover as many different sensations as he was able. After several minutes of the combined intense feelings, Will almost had to remind himself to breathe.

“Nngg… Hannibal… I’m close,” he panted, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the breakfast counter. He bucked forward into Hannibal’s enthusiastic sucking as much as he was able, enjoying the feeling of restraint that came from Hannibal’s grip on his hips, his head spinning wildly. His cock twitched repeatedly against the roof of Hannibal’s skilled mouth.

Hannibal made a low, animalistic growl of desire, the throaty sound sending a shiver through Will’s already aching dick, and Will called out Hannibal’s name twice as he came, hot and hard down Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal greedily swallowed each gulp as it came, not letting up his hold on Will’s twitching cock until he felt him squeeze his shoulder, silently letting him know it was becoming too much as the tingling rush of pleasure abated.

Hannibal cheekily ran the tip of his tongue up over Will’s balls, sensitive post-orgasm, making him jump. With a soft chuckle, Hannibal stood up, pulling Will’s crumpled pyjama bottoms up for him as he rose. He closed and tied his dressing gown once he was facing his young lover again. Will’s face was rosy pink and he was smiling dazedly. 

He gently tapped Hannibal’s plump, flushed lips with one finger, then traced it along their elegant shape. He very lightly stroked at the reddened spot where he’d bitten him.

“Enjoy yourself?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes in a kittenish way that made Hannibal smile.

“Always, Will,” Hannibal replied. He kissed Will’s fingers, gazing into his smoky blue eyes. “You’ve got my vote.”

Will laughed loudly, and tipped Hannibal’s face downward so he could nuzzle against his forehead. He kissed him, and moved aside to head to the fridge, intent on his delayed breakfast. Hannibal sat back down at the table, nudging his cooled coffee to the side, and turning the black screen of the tablet back on. He left the polling page and resumed his random flitting between articles.

The fridge door clicked shut, and Will joined him at the table, carrying a big bowl of the breakfast cereal Hannibal had prepared for him, with a generous dollop of yoghurt on top. He dug his spoon into it and swirled it around, then took a mouthful, murmuring approvingly as he chewed. He watched Hannibal casually tapping away on the tablet, and after a moment, he began to grin.

He swallowed his mouthful of muesli. “You know, I wasn’t really bothered about the poll results. I was just really in the mood for a sympathetic blow job,” he said airily, a devious glint in his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Hannibal looked up at him, unperturbed, his ensuing smile bordering on coy.

“I know that, Will; and I was just really in the mood to give you one.” 

 

The End


End file.
